


Sweet and Salty

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “It’s not what it looks like” (18 minutes)





	Sweet and Salty

Grantaire knew that they were around here somewhere. It was coming up to exam period and Bossuet always hid snacks around the place from that sweet sweet stress inspired baking that he did. 

For Grantaire this inspired a symbiosis of sorts in which he could eat the snacks in his own stress fuelled misadventures. As long as he could find them.

This is how he found himself balancing atop a chair in the kitchen, reaching to the very back of the cupboards. He was fairly sure that Bossuet would use the fact that all three of his housemates were significantly shorter than he was to his advantage, even knowing that Joly was quite happy to use his cane as an extension in order to grab the goodies from the top of the fridge like any sensible adult. 

He finally came upon them, a paper bag of biscuits hidden in a teapot that Musichetta’s aunt had foisted on them. Pulling them out triumphantly he sat on the edge of the bench and bit into one happily, turning to face the kitchen. And Bossuet.

Bossuet who was leaning against the doorframe with one eyebrow raised. 

Bossuet who had made the biscuits that Grantaire was clearly eating. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” He said, mouth still half full. 

“Oh?” Bossuet said, a serious expression on his face, but his eyes betraying his amusement.

“We have mice.” Grantaire deadpanned. “I thought only to rescue these biscuits from what would otherwise be certain peril.”

“I see,” Boss said, “Then I must thank you for your sacrifice.”

"You’re welcome.”

A pause, and then Grantaire grinned. “Would you like one?” He said offering the bag to Bossuet.

“Oh how generous,” he replied, grinning back at him. “I share a home with a true gentleman.”

“Careful, Bossuet. Your partners will get jealous.”

“Nah, they already know I love them. Why do you think they’re not scaling the kitchen? In defence of mice, of course. I already gave them sweets.”

Grantaire’s mouth fell open, “You what?!” 

Bossuet laughed as he sat there, the bag in his lap and his expression shocked. What a betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much.   
> Leave me a comment, make my day!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
